When it is necessary to tow a trailer or other towed vehicle, the driver of an automobile or other towing vehicle must reverse the towing vehicle carefully into a position relative to the towed vehicle such that the towing ball, mounted at the rear of the towing vehicle, is accurately aligned with a socket on the trailer tongue of the towed vehicle. Once accurately aligned, the ball will easily insert into the socket of the trailer tongue.
However, it is very difficult for the driver of the towing vehicle to achieve this accurate alignment of the ball with the socket of the trailer tongue without assistance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch guide which is attached to the tongue of the towed vehicle for guiding the towing ball of the towing vehicle into a position of alignment relative to the socket on the trailer tongue so that the towing ball will easily insert into the socket of the trailer tongue.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a trailer hitch guide which is adapted to mount onto different sized trailer tongues for different towed vehicles.